


Three Sonnets for the End

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Sonnets, Too Violent, bannedtogetherbingo2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: Cyrano's last letter to Roxane: three poems - two deaths - one all-encompassing lie.
Relationships: Cyrano de Bergerac/Christian de Neuvillette/Roxane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Three Sonnets for the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the BannedTogetherBingo2020 prompt "Too Violent" - even though it's probably not near as violent as the book the prompt was derived from (Cyrano is violent in and of himself, I mean, the man's a force of nature). 
> 
> Please bear with my unclean rhymes, the last time I tried my hand at poetry was in school. Also, what are your sonnets, English? Why is the rhyme patterns of the last few line abab cc when it could just be... aac bbc? Like in French and German? And I really hope I got the ten syllables per line right (except for the last one, that's on purpose).

Christian – the Innocent

Christian de Neuvillette was a man

innocent, who loved you, Roxane Robin

so true of heart and head, though slow of word

hundred per cent honest; courage unheard

far too sudden his death, and cruel too

crushed by a mortar; torn from me and you

pressure on the chest please, we’re losing him

a moment’s rage; fate’s unforgiving whim

though he wrote not one word, he loved you so

devoted his spirit, soul and so on

you know, I loved him, too, as a brother

a friend, a comrade, a stolen lover

forgive him his deceit, he bears no blame

forgive _him_ , who was a mask for my shame

*

Roxane – the Beloved

Madeleine Robin or Roxane is your name

on heaven’s cope you burn; the brightest star

many have courted you and all in vain

your cunning fierceness shimmers wide and far

now Christian you took with but one glance

became his sun, his moon, his _universe_

sprawling, you entrapped me, too, in dazzled haze

as much a benediction as a curse

my words are drops dying with a cruel hiss

upon the heat that was his and your kiss

a liar, a traitor is what I am

lies he ~~can~~ will never dig up and tell

sear with your fury as tears wish farewell

to your so innocent, so speechless man

*

Cyrano – the Guilty

I am called Cyrano de Bergerac

proud Gascon, bloody fighter and so on

quicker than my sword is only my tongue

verses and rhymes are my personal knack

at morning crawling over no man’s land

I wet my blade in hot-red Spanish blood

here I kill, there I wound, never for nought

only for 'his' letters to you in hand

I admit my greed – Roxane, I’m _sorry_

I regret my need – Roxane, don’t worry

no more words, no more swords, no other plan

I _need_ you, Christian – _want_ you, Roxane

away I’m led; clearly, I see Death’s Door

bloodied my bed; by his side forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
